A STORY
by Ran Hime
Summary: Naruto tak pernah menyangka bila rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura bisa membuat Sahabatnya terbunuh


**A STORY**

**DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BY:RAN HIME**

**PAIR:NARUTO_SAKURA**

**GENRE:ROMANCE**

**RATE:T**

**WARNING:AU,NEWBIE,ETC**

_Jika saja dapat ku hentikan waktu_

_Ingin rasanya kenangan itu memancar dimatamu_

Mata biru itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon maaf meski sedikit ia tutupi dengan seutas senyum begitu senang mendapatkan kotak musik dari perlahan senyumnya cerianya meredup dan tergantikan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa?."Suara Sakura bergetar membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sa...sakura?."

Bahu Sakura bergetar,membuatnya menjatuhkan kotak musik itu menghantam lantai dan hancur indah yang dihasilkannya berganti suara tangis Sakura yang pecah.

"Kenapa?Kenapa kau yang memberikan kotak musik itu,Naruto?."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sakura!."

"Ini hari ulang tahunku dan dia melupakannya!."

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakit kekecewaan.

"Sakura...bukan begitu?."

"Sesibuk itukah Sasuke?."

"Teme tak melupakan hari ulang tahunmu?."Naruto mendekati Sakura dan mencoba menenangkan kekasih sahabatnya.

Tersirat rasa tidak enak di hati Naruto jika mengingat Sasuke adalah Sahabatnya dan Sakura merupakan perempuan yang sangat di sayanginya,Dulu dan Sampai saat ini.

Naruto menatap atap kamarnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sedang kacau memikirkan kejadian tadi sore ketika ia bersama kecemasan ketika terlintas tawa Sasuke di pikiran Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara ponselnya bangkit,ia meraih ponselnya lalu menjawab telvon dari seberang.

"Hallo!."

"Hallo,Naruto!."

"Bagaimana ekspresi Sakura?Apa dia senang dengan kotak musik yang ku titipkan padamu?Ataukah dia marah karena aku tak datang sudah memberikan kado itu,kan?

Deg...satu kalimat terakhir Sasuke,membuat Naruto tercekat dan menelan bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu atau mungkin juga karena ia tak tahu harus berkata bersalah merasuki pikirannya.

"Naruto...kau masih disana,kan?."

"I...iya,Sasuke!."Naruto kembali tersadar dan membuat Sasuke bernafas lega."A...aku sudah memberikannya,kok!."Naruto tertawa hambar."Dia begitu senang!."

Terdengar tawa bahagia dari seberang sebelum hubungan komunikasi itu terputus.

Naruto melepas ponselnya lalu memukul keningnya berulang kali.

"Bodoh kau Naruto!."Makinya kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh...tentu saja Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata tidak bodoh,sebagai sahabat,Naruto tlah mengabaikan kepercayaan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

3 hari yang lalu,Sasuke yang belum bisa pulang,meminta Naruto yang kebetulan pulang duluan untuk memberikan kotak musik itu kepada Sakura sebagai kado ulang tahun kekasihnya memang memberikan kotak musik itu namun tak sempat mengatakan kalau itu dari Sasuke.

Setelah menginjak di bandara Konoha seutas senyum Naruto menghampiri Sakura di toko bunga milik Sasuke tak membolehkan Sakura bekerja,maka untuk mengisi waktu luangnya,ia memilih membantu Ino menjaga toko bunga milik sahabatnya.

Ditatapnya tubuh yang berdiri pink-nya sedikit bertambah terperangah dan tak menyadari Sakura tengah memandang dirinya.

"Naruto!."

Beberapa kali ia memanggi Naruto namun Naruto tak juga tersadar sampai ketika tangan lembut Sakura menyentuh tergagap menyadari itu.

"Kau melamun?."Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ti...tidak!."Naruto tersenyum hambar.

"Kapan Kau pulang?Dan..."Sakura celingukan mencari Sasuke."Mana Sasuke?."

"Sasuke masih ada pekerjaan,seminggu lagi dia pulang."Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Sakura berubah,sinar matanya mulai redup.

"Hey kenapa kau terlihat sedih?.Bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun."Naruto tersenyum.

"Bahkan dia tak mengingatnya!."

"Mana mungkin Teme melupakan hari ulang tahunmu,Sakura!."

"Ini..."Naruto memberikan sebuah Kado yang terbungkus warna pink itu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu senang sekali dengan kotak musik yang selalu di janjikan Oleh Sasuke.

"Itu sebagai kado ulang aku..."Belum selesai Naruto berkata,Sakura memotongnya begitu saja tanpa membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

"Dan kau memberikannya untukku,Naruto?."Sakura memainkan Kotak musik indah keluar dan semakin membuat Sakura sedih.

Naruto tak mengahutnya,itulah kesalahan tak berusaha mengatakan kepada Sakura bahwa benda itu adalah titipan dari Sasuke agar Sakura menganggap kekasihnya tak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku,Naruto!."Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Sa-habat!."

"Iya!."

Sakit...hati Naruto tahun tumbuh besar dengan -tahun menyukai sosok Sakura hanya menganggapnya sahabat tak lebih.

Meski pekerjaan di Suna tlah selesai bukan berarti Naruto punya waktu luang di sela seminggu ini,Naruto semakin sibuk di tambah lagi harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Sasuke yang adalah sedikit tenang mengingat Sasuke akan pulang hari ini dan itu berarti pekerjaannya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Naruto terkejut memandang kearah pintu yang tlah dibuka dengan kasar dan diakhiri dengan sosok itu membesar dalam kornea mata Naruto.

Brakk!

Tangan kekarnya menggebrak meja tempat Naruto menyelesaikan Naruto bingung dan mulai berkeringat birunya menatap mata onix yang tak lain adalah milik Sasuke,atasannya sekaligus Sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tega kepalaku?."Teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tak pernah berkata kasar kepadanya kini mampu berteriak.

"A...ada apa,Sasuke!."Naruto bangkit dan mencoba mencari jawaban dari mata onix yang berkilat-kilat marah itu.

"Ada apa,katamu hah?."Sasuke kian murka melihat wajah polos Naruto.

"Sakura mengatakannya saja seminggu ini ia enggan bicara padaku."Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah."Ternyata kau tak mengatakan kalau kado itu dariku."

"Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke?."

"Kau benar-benar..."

Satu tinjuan dari Sasuke hendak menyentuh wajah teriakan dari seseorang menghentikan langkah tangannya.

"Tuan Sasuke...salah satu pegawai melihat nona Sakura berada di atap gedung dan hendak siap melompat."Ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa menyelesaikan tinjunya,Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura,membuat kekasihnya itu kaget dan jatuh menatap wajah yang tlah basah oleh air mata itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?."Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih.

"Kau mengabaikan permintaanku,Sasuke?."Air mata Sakura kembali menetes."Naruto itu sahabat pasti punya alasan kenapa dia tak menyampaikan itu juga karena..."

"Karena aku mencintai Sakura!."Kalimat yang memenggal ucapan Sakura itu sontak membuat Sasuke semakin naik tolehnya pemilik mata biru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya."Aku mencintai Sakura,itulah alasannya."Naruto berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan kedua sahabatnya."Belasan tahun tumbuh besar dengan Sakura,memperhatikannya dan menyukainya mudahnya kau mengambil Sakura dariku."

Buakkk

Satu tinjuan tepat mengenai muka meringis sakit sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan selanjutnya satu pukulan di terima Sasuke dari tangan hanya bisa berteriak panik.

Tubuh Naruto terpelanting dan melewati pagar besi berhasil memegang pagar besi itu sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin cemas,takut jika Naruto terjatuh dari lantai yang sedikit panik dan mengeluarkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Naruto...raihlah tanganku!."

Naruto meraihnya dan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit selamat Naruto malah balik mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Arrgghhh...!."

Sasuke berteriak merasakan tubuhnya mendarat tepat diatas aspal dengan darah yang membanjiri tersenyum Sakura...

tubuhnya terkulai indahnya nampak tak mampu lagi berucap melihat Sasuke jatuh di depan matanya.

_Jika saja dapat ku bekukan waktu_

_Ingin rasanya kenangan indah itu yang memancar di matamu_

Naruto masih merasa bersalah atas tindakanya membunuh Sasuke demi mendapatkan sayang,Sakura begitu menyayangi 1 tahun tlah berlalu tanpa Sasuke,ia tak mampu mengganti Sasuke dengan yang matanya tak berekspesi,yang terlihat oleh matanya hanyalah kejadian diatap gedung kantor Sasuke.

Mata onix itu menatap berhenti tepat di tempat Sakura duduk sambil memandang keluar Sakura menoleh dan menangkap sepasang mata onix tercekat dan langsung beranjak memeluk sosok itu.

"Sasuke...aku merindukanmu!."

"Sakura...sadarlah!."Suara itu membuat Sakura mendongak lalu menatap mata onix tersadar dan melepaskan mundur beberapa langkah dan terduduk kembali terduduk lagi di kursi bergetar dan air matanya jatuh menyadari mata onix itu bukan milik Sasuke,melainkan milik si sulung dari Uchiha.

Jauh di tempatnya,Naruto merasa sakit ketika ingat yang dulunya bersinar kini meredup dan tak pernah lagi terlihat hati,Naruto berbisik...

_Andai saja dapat ku bekukan waktu_

_Mungkin di matamu saat ini_

_Hanyalah kenangan indah bersama Sasuke_

Naruto berlalu dengan melupakan cinta yang tak dapat ia miliki,meski dia kini sendiri.

~END~

mohon ^_^


End file.
